The Honor Games
by Angst Splatter
Summary: Years ago, when Ch'rell took over, he created sick entertainment known as The Honor Games where children kill each other in order to obtain honor for themselves. Today is Reaping Day and fate is determined that a certain turtle must be drawn. Not everyone agrees. Perhaps it's time for the turtles to take fate into their own hands. A Hunger Games AU.


Okay, this started out as a prompt on tumblr (the link for mine is in my profile) where someone wanted a TMNT Hunger Games AU where Raph kept getting picked but his brothers kept volunteering in his place. Well, that would be quite an epic and if you know anything about me it's that I'm bad about following up on stories. However, I had just finished reading The Black Games, which is an Avatar: The Last Airbender Hunger Games AU that I really enjoyed. Like all authors, there were some things in the story that I would have done differently and I've debated writing my own A:TLA Hunger Games AU to share what I envisioned. But I knew I couldn't write as much as an epic as Mrs Pettyfer and also didn't want to step on toes. So when I saw the TMNT prompt, I knew I was eventually going to actually write for it – my own chance to dabble in a Hunger Games AU. However, my muse had a little bit of a different idea of how the boys would handle such an event as the prompt described. Due to this, my story takes kind of an… odd turn of events that I know not everyone may like for this AU. However, I must say that I really, really enjoyed fleshing out some of the details for this AU, so I might dabble in doing some other stories and oneshots based around this world. But without any further ado, let me present to you, my imagining of this AU!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the turtles or the Hunger Games.

~TMNT HG AU~

Today is Reapin' Day. Shella messed up, but the world isn't ready for a revolution yet. Or that's what Leo keeps telling me, anyway. I'd go and start somethin' on my own if he didn't have a point. Plus even I know I can't do it alone. I'll need the help of my brothers.

But I suppose I should start at the beginning, huh? It's more Mikey's thing tellin' stories this way, but since I'm already pournin' out my soul and all, might as well do it right.

About eighty years ago, an organization callin' themselves the Foot became real powerful. Their boss, Ch'rell, was real powerful and real cruel. Turns out, he's actually an alien from another planet. Real villain there, too. They arrested him, but he escaped an' crash landed here on Earth. Lucky us. He bid his time for years; disguised as a human, he started building up a clan the size of an army that he himself trained in ninjitsu. Some seventy years ago, he decided he was done hiding.

He and his ninjas struck. Ch'rell had built up an empire as a human, made a lotta contacts politically. Made a lot of money. Leo or even Don could probably bore you with all the details of how the takeover happened. Important thing is he used his influence to slowly creep into the government. When he had dug his claws in, he revealed himself as The Shredder. That's when the violence began. The war took a mere two years and suddenly Ch'rell and his Foot Clan were in charge of everything and everyone.

Master Splinta' suspects ol' Ch'rell still wants revenge on the Utroms, the alien race he belongs too, but in the meantime, he seems quite content torturing us all.

When he took over, he split the world into twelve sectors, each responsible for a specific type'a work that Ch'rell deems necessary. Basic things like lumber, mining, an' fishing. Every year, as punishment for resitin' his rule and, in his words "being puny, ignorant humans too weak to even use our resources properly" we go through The Reapin'. The Reapin' is where two tributes, a boy an' a girl, are picked from each sector. These tributes are forced to compete in somethin' Ch'rell creatively named "The Honor Games". The name's a big lie. Huge misrepresentation of honor. Makes dad and Leo's hackles really raise to hear these games called that. It's basically children forced ta kill each other for Ch'rell's sick sense of entertainment. The winner wins "honor" for their sector. They get ta live and are treated like a star by The Capital. They're given money and nevah have to work again. They hide up in their new, fancy homes drinkin' all day while the rest of us continue to be dirt poor and struggle ta get by.

I could rant about that all day, but that brings us to the beginning of another story. My story. The story of my brothers an' I. See, we're not exactly like everyone else around here. We're giant mutant ninja turtles. We've been trained by our dad, who's a giant mutant ninja rat, in the ways of ninjitsu.

Fifteen years ago our dad was a human. He went by the name'a Hamato Yoshi. He nevah knew his dad, but a kind stranger found him and his brother, Oroku Saki, and took them in. He called himself The Ancient One. Although technically the martial arts are disallowed in all the sectors, The Ancient One secretly trained them. They grew strong, but as they started growin' older, they started growin' apart, Yoshi and Saki. The tippin' point was after they'd passed the age where they could still be picked in the reapin'.

A woman entered their lives. Tang Shen. Her sister had been picked in the reapin' three years back. Died in the first bloodbath. Her parents came around all the time 'cause The Ancient One was a bit of an expert in herbal remedies. They wanted somethin' for the hurt, o'course. After three years of comin' around to The Ancient One for herbs to soothe the pain, The Ancient One had a fight with them. Masta' Splintah swears The Ancient One was nothin' but calm with 'em. Told 'em they were neglecting the daughter they still had and stuff like that. Told 'em they needed to focus on movin' on instead of relyin' on him. They didn't take it well.

They killed themselves the next day, leavin' poor Tang Shen alone. It was the last year she could be entered into the reapin'. Master Splinta' reckons they couldn' stand even watchin' to make sure Tang Shen didn't get drawn. She didn', but she did start hanging around at The Ancient One's more. Both Yoshi and Saki took a liking to her. However, Saki had also started to become obsessed with taking down Ch'rell. He didn't care who he hurt in the process. Gave him a bit of a cruel streak. Tang Shen had only eyes for Yoshi. Saki lost it. He got more and more angry. Said a lot of bold things too loudly near too many people he shouldn'a. Dad really doesn't like talking about it, but from what he'll tell us, Saki had started buildin' up his own group of followers with a grand plan of dethroning Ch'rell.

The Foot came for 'im in the middle of the night. Bust down The Ancient One's door, tied everyone up, struck down Saki for conspiracy to murder the Supreme Overlord. Set the house on fire with everyone still inside. Yoshi struggled out of his bonds, but he couldn't save both his dad and the love of his life. Yoshi couldn't tear their bonds apart and didn't wanna waste time undoing knots. He tried to drag 'em both to safety. The Ancient One realized they'd never make it in time. He kicked out at Yoshi, pushing him away, told him he loved him and it was time for him to start his own family. Yoshi threw Tang Shen over his shoulder and fled the house. He started to go back for The Ancient One, but the house began collapsin'. The Ancient One died that day. Yoshi and Tang Shen both had breathed in a lot of smoke. Tang Shen barely made it.

Grief-stricken' but alive, they moved into anotha' house. They'd only just started talkin' to each otha' again, ready to grieve together, when tragedy struck again. They were supposed ta die in that fire. Should'a seen it coming. The Foot came back. Again, like the cowards they are, in the middle'a the night. Yoshi awakened to Tang Shen's whimpers. One Foot ninja was standing with her, his hand over her throat, choking her. Several others were surrounding the bed. They just stood there, not demanding anything.

Yoshi tried ta fight, but there were too many. He nicked many times with their swords. Tang Shen was losing her life. She was turnin' blue. Her eyes begged Yoshi. This is the part'a the story dad really hates telling. He was outnumbered. He knew they'd never be able to live a normal life together. He granted her wish. He knocked one of the Foot down and stole the shuriken off his belt. He hesitated one moment, then threw. His aim was true. Tang Shen's suffering ended, but Yoshi's moment'a hesitation cost him. A Foot cut off his ear.

Yoshi fought well enough to escape. He didn' know where he would go, but he ran, figured he'd think'a somethin'. He didn' get a chance. He ran down an alley and ran into another group of Foot. He tried turnin' back and ran straight into somebody carryin' two things. The first was a bowl of turtles. The second a canister of something green. His memory gets fuzzy around here. He remembers the clatter of glass and a blinding pain. His body rippin' itself from the inside out and reforming. Anger coursin' through him from the pain. He mighta fought the Foot. Probably did because when he woke, he was in the sewers alone except for four baby turtles. Himself and the turtles were covered in some sort of green goo or ooze-like substance.

The turtles weren't normal, though. No, they seemed to be very big. And one was walking about on two legs. That's when Yoshi noticed he was no longer a man but a big rat. When he first told the story, Don asked why. Reasons that us as turtles had been in contact with a human, so we turned humanoid, and therefore Mastah Splinta' should'a been turned turtle-like. Sensei just said that the allies breed disease even more than the rest of the city does. There were probably lots of rats around. He was just used ta them, so didn't really notice. Anyway, after this, Yoshi reinvented himself as Splinta'. He named the four of us Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. We were given pretty arbitrary oldest to youngest places. I was decided as second youngest. Not too important, but lets us have different birthdays, not that we can do anything too special.

For a few years he raised us as his own. We were all outcasts and he couldn't just leave us to fate. He'd let Saki decide his own fate, hadn't tried to bring his brother back. Saki had been murdered. He'd already left The Ancient One to his fate. The Ancient One met death. He'd become Tang Shen's fate and killed her. He couldn't do it again. He took a lotta risks scavenging for food on the surface as we lived in the sewer. When we were four, he started tryin' basic ninjitsu training with us.

In these four years, Ch'rell had been very busy. He'd been secretly buildin' spaceships, modifying old human plans to attempt it. With his knowledge of much more sophisticated - as Don calls it - technology than our own as well as pieces of the ship he crashed on, he built something that could reach pretty far into space. Three scumbags, Baxter Stockman, Alex Chaplin, and John Bishop, helped 'im do it all. The ships couldn't reach far enough to reach Utroms, but it was far enough to find other forms of life. Leo and Don say he didn't just take over other planets because he didn't have enough material for enough ships to carry any real army. They figure he ran out small explorations and whenever he came across other ships, attacked those. Kinda like a space pirate, as Mikey pointed out.

So other kinds of sentient life started bein' deposited here on Earth, separated out into sectors with us. After being under control of an alien dictator for near a century, it didn't phase humans all too much. People in the sectors, we watch out for our own. The kidnapped aliens became our own.

But anyway, I'm gettin' off track a little. When we were four, there was a big storm. The sewers started floodin'. Sensei knew he had to get us out or we'd all die. He had ta risk bringin' us all to the surface. With a storm so big, people should'a been hiding inside. He hoped we could easily sneak into some abandoned warehouse and hide until the storm passed. Only Ch'rell had been workin' on new soldiers. Stronger, more indestructible ninja to patrol the borders and keep everyone in their place. Robots. Really good robots. Artificial intelligence. They learn. Don can go on and on about it - I don't know the specifics, I just know we're better off when they stay further away.

Sensei had brought us all up. He'd taken Mikey and I to the warehouse and had gone back for Don, only Leo and Don were not alone anymore. They were surrounded by these Foot Bots. Sensei prepared to fight. He was hit with a tranq before he could try. When he woke up, he was tied to a chair and human Foot soldiers were standing around. They didn't recognize him from any of the alien kidnappings. Neither him nor his sons were on any of the rosters. They questioned him. I dunno how he did it, but he convinced them there'd been some kinda mix up. They must'a sent the paperwork to the wrong sector or somethin' and stuff. Well, the Foot are just as, if not more, scared'a Ch'rell as we are. They didn' wanna have to fess up to any mistakes. They accepted his story and we were all put into a house and Sensei was given a job.

Bad news for us was that now that we were public, Sensei had to go through all'a us growin' up and eventually becoming old enough to enter the reapin'. You're automatically entered when you turn twelve. Each year another slip is added, until you're nineteen and can no longer be drawn for The Games. Good news for us was now that we were in public, we could go to school and make friends with the other kids. Mikey's real good at that. Everybody in school likes him. Don's pretty popular, too. He's nice and the girls enjoy makin' him blush. He makes it too easy. I have my own group'a friends - dad doesn't seem to mind them, but Leo really disapproves. Thinks they're bad for me. Leo doesn't really have any friends. It's mostly 'cause he doesn't want any. He has trust issues. He yells at me any time I say that, but it's true. He gets along okay with anybody we bring over to the house, though. Even my friends who he doesn't like. Lucky he's so polite.

It's harder to hide now that we're in public, but Sensei stuck with our ninjitsu training anyway. We do it in the sewer just to be safe. We've gotten real good at sneaking down there without being caught by Foot Bots. Any of us would probably do fine in The Games - except for the fact that we've never killed before and aren't sure we could. Nothing honorable in murdering children like that. It'd also reveal that we know martial arts. The kids in the two sectors closest to The Capital are always trained in martial arts (rumor is Ch'rell uses those sectors in addition to The Capital to build his ranks) and they've never gotten in trouble for it that we know of, though, so we might be okay, anyway. But hopefully we nevah have to find out.

We've all got quite a lot of slips with our names on 'em, though. We're a big family and Mikey eats enough just on his own. Every kid that can be reaped can make something Ch'rell has pleasantly named a "Blood Payment", where you can get extra food supplies for your family in exchange for giving you another ticket to The Reapin'. Leo has this nasty habit of sneakin' off just before things get desperate to collect supplies for us to try and save the rest of us from having to put our names in more times than absolutely necessary. He's always got the most slips in the bowl. Sometimes things are desperate enough we need the extra supplies and me or one of my brothers gets another slip. If I'm honest, it really bothers me that Leo sacrifices 'imself like that, so I try to beat him to supplies. Mostly, it just ends up creatin' a fight because Leo's already beat me to it so we end up with both of us having put in our names again. I have the second most slips in. Don and Mike are probably about even.

I still don't like our odds.

**Part I**

All the humans get ready for the reapin' by dressin' in their best. We're really clunky with our shells, though, so we never really wear clothes aside from the colored masks Sensei gave to us. I'll nevah know how he afforded it, but he managed to get us some pretty nice leather belts and elbow/kneepads. They're suppos'ta be for trainin' but we polish 'em up and wear those for Reapin' Day. I hate dollin' myself up while The Capital cold-heartedly picks children to die, but the Foot makes a big deal if you don't do something, and it ain't worth startin' a fight over (don't tell Leo I said that, though).

Sensei is always very quite the mornin' of the reapin'. Leo meditates, but Sensei can never seem to manage it. Mikey gets even more obnoxious than usual - and louder, which is never good, and Don refuses to shut up about stuff I can't even understand. Science crap. Leo says it calms him to focus on it. Between thoughts on The Capital, Mikey tryin' to get on my nerves, and Don's constant babbling, I'm very cranky. More grumpy than usual. I know I shouldn't, but I snap at Mikey and Don like every two minutes. I don't know how Leo manages to meditate. I wonder if he really does or if he's just found an excuse to not boss any of us around on the last day he may get to talk to us face to face. We're all glad to get out of the house by the end of breakfast, even knowin' what's facing us.

Sensei hugs us all tightly in the house. He's absolutely stoic-looking as he sees us off and goes to join the rest'a the adults, but me and my brothers - we can see his fear and worry for us. Check-in is quick and painless. Just state your name and 'donate' a small drop'a blood. Since we're all the same age and gender, we all get to stand together while we wait. Thank goodness. I dunno how other siblings stand bein' split up, not being able to be right there for each other.

Mikey started this thing when we were younger, watchin' in the audience, where we all held hands, hearts clenching as kids we looked up to or knew the name of or whose parents came over and talked to Sensei had their names called, palms sweating knowing someday it could be us. Our first reapin' Mikey automatically held out his hands, and we all complied. I was so nervous one of us would be called, I didn't complain. He did the same next year. I tried ta fight it, but Leo eventually smacked me in the back of the head as Foot started inching towards us, and that ended it. I put up an argument every year, but they all know it's all bark and no bite. So I make my usual remarks and then grab my brothers' hands anyway, as other kids mill about us, getting settled.

It's not long and everyone is all checked in, and all that's left is the ceremony. I can't stand to watch it - the propaganda crap Ch'rell insists is shown to us. About how we're all just insignificant worms and he's just helping us and how if we were good little boys and girls this wouldn't have to happen. That if we fight hard we can redeem ourselves and win some honor for ourselves. I keep my eyes stubbornly closed the whole time, wishing I could block out the speech. Don intently studies the film they show every time, like he can learn something from it. Mikey buries his face into someone's shoulder. This year, it's mine. Leo stands there like a rock, cold and judging, loathing pouring off his aura. Between him and Mikey, I keep myself stock still, feet glued to the ground, and mouth shut - outta trouble. I can hear Don quietly murmuring the words of the film under his breath. I clench my teeth. He knows the whole thing by heart now. I can't stand to hear any of it, much less repeat any of it.

Finally, it's over. Mikey lifts his head and I open my eyes. Our sector escort, Hun, steps forward. He's a hulking giant of a man. More muscle than brains. He's got a tattoo of a large, simple purple dragon going up his arm. The Purple Dragons are a Ch'rell-endorsed gang. Pretty much all of the escorts are Dragons. They're untrained, but they use guns and other weapons that the Foot don't. I hear they also do the distasteful little side jobs Ch'rell doesn't want the Foot name associated with, for whatever reason. I'm not sure about all the Dragons, but Hun's got a real thing for the Ch'rell. Worships him. Meathead. He growls as he speaks, and he's so big he just shouts instead of using the microphone. He doesn't waste any more words. Just gets straight to it. "Girls, he grunts, nodding towards the girl side of the crowd as a Foot soldier brings their bowl forward.

Hun jams his head into the bowl, making the Foot stagger a little. His meaty fist comes out with a slip of paper. "Robin O'Neil," he says. He looks expectantly at the audience.

"No!" a familiar voice shouts out, as the crowd parts around Robin, who's just standing there, staring at Hun like she doesn't believe him. Don's hand tightens on my and I hear his intake of breath. Ah, of course. Robin's the sister of that redhead geek Don is always hangin' out with and talking about at home. I like April. She's feisty. Never talked to Robin, though. She's older than April with reddish-brown hair and plenty'a freckles. I think Mikey's hung out with her a bit. Reapin's have to be hardest on him, the most personal since he's friends with pretty much everybody.

Robin straightens up and does this robotic walk to the front stage as April sobs and a group of girls hold her back. I can see Irma tryin' to talk her down, but I don't think it's workin'. Robin makes it up the stairs. April's still loud, but quieter. Resigned. She knows the Foot'll come over to shut her up soon and it won't be peaceful. Robin is standin' by Mrs. Morrison, an old victor who is now blind, who always has a cat with her on stage. Mrs. Morrison gropes around a bit, then puts a hand on Robin's shoulder. I'm not sure Robin even notices.

"Fellas," Hun says, like Robin isn't standing shellshocked at her bad luck on the stage. Like she's not worthy of even a little human compassion. He jams his fist into the offered bowl. After a second, he announces, "Raphael Splinterson." My heart drops from my chest and a moment before it happens, I know what's going to happen.

"No!" I shout, trying to rush forward, but neither Don nor Mikey let me slip from their grasp. Leo has somehow gotten out of the handholding and is standing in front of me. Even over my shouting, his voice rings out loud and clear. Calm.

"I volunteer." Then without so much of a backwards glance, he swiftly makes his way up on stage. Language comes streamin' out of my mouth that I'm sure Sensei is twitching is tail at as Don and Mikey wrestle me to the ground. Don's askin' me to shut up, to please shut up, that this is so hard and to please shut up and not make it worse, but I'm not listening. Something wet is poolin' on the back of my head, though, and as soon as I realize it's Mikey crying, I go silent. I struggle to my feet, bringin' Don and Mike up with me. Hun has waited for my fit to cease. Leo is standin' by the only other victor our sector has still alive, Mr. Murakami. He's also old and blind. Him and Mrs. Morrison won back to back Games, I think. He looks like he wants to put a hand on Leo, but thought better of it when he sensed the power radiating off of him.

"Your tributes," Hun sneers. He's always extra happy when an alien (or mutant) is picked. Has a real grudge against us. I hate 'im.

Foot Elite lead Robin and Leo off the stage. Don, Mike, and I rush to find dad. We've got a limited amount of time to say good-bye to our brotha. It's sick to hope that he wins because that means all the other kids are dead, but I can't help it. Leo's my brother. He can't die. He can't.

I wanna be emotional right now. Mikey hasn't stopped crying and Don's only movin' because I'm dragging him to dad. I wanna break down. So thank goodness dad is a rock. His face is hard. He doesn't waste words. "Come on," he beckons, leading us to the doors of the building trappin' Leo. I follow without question, glad he's there to take control, to give me a purpose besides murderin' every last Foot near me right now.

"I demand my family be let in to see my son, Leonardo," Sensei says to the Foot guardin' the door. Anybody who wants to come in to say good-bye to the tribute has to pay a small fee. Even family. Dad's already holding out enough for all of us. The Foot nods and takes the money, letting us pass. Not many mutant turtles around. It's pretty obvious we are family, so there's no questionin' us like sometimes happens to visitors.

The buildin' is full of Foot ninja. Goosebumps immediately pop up on my arms. One steps forward to lead us to the room Leo's bein' kept in. When we get there, the Foot informs us, "One at a time."

I turn to Sensei, about to argue that I should go first, but he knows me well. He just nods me forward. The Foot have to step in to pull Don and Mikey offa me. I hate them touchin' my brothers, but right now, gettin' to Leo is the most important thing to me.

The room is small and window-less. And it contains Leo. He's just standing there in the middle, waiting for me. His mask hasn't slipped once. "Raph," he starts, but I beat him to it. I fly forward, hit him in the arm, and then hug him, crushingly tight.

"Why'd you have ta do that?" I ask, but we both know why.

He hugs me back. "You're my brother," he simply says.

There's so much I want to say. I don't know where to start, so I try to say it all at once. It comes out as gibberish. Leo gives somethin' that might be a hiccup or might be a snort.

"I know," he says. "I'll figure something out. I love you, Raph."

"I love ya, too, Leo. Stay-" my voice cracks. Stay what? Stay safe? Stay honorable? "Stay yourself," I say. "Don't let them take you away." It's a plea in more than one way.

He nods. "Take care of everyone."

I start to say something else, but the door is already beckoning and Foot soldier is pulling me out. "Leo!" is all I get out before they pull me away.

I barely hear Leo's quiet "Raph," before Sensei has been ushered in and the door is shut. I'm starin' a gray block of cement. Don and Mikey have somewhat pulled themselves together. I feel hollow. I don't know how to feel or what to do. I want my sai. I need to feel their cold metal in my hands, a conduit for my anger. But no weapons in public. They're hidden down in the sewer. All I can do is stand here, knowin' exactly where I am, but never feelin' more lost than I do now.

**Part II**

In another universe that is both far away and yet not far away at all, a blonde woman in a unique blue suit watches Mikey clinging to Leo, words of advice of what to do in the Honor Games pouring from his mouth nearly too fast to be understandable.

"No, no, no, no," she says. "This is not how it's supposed to go! Oh, please work with me here," she pleads and gives a fantastical wave of the long scepter she holds.

~TMNT HG AU~

"Shut up!" I roar. Don and Mike both glance at me, upset. I glance over at Leo and noticed him startin' at me as well.

"Raphael," Sensei says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You are very tense. What is on your mind, my son?"

"I have a bad feelin' about today," I reply.

Mikey gives a semi-goofy grin. "Well, duh, Raphie. It's Reaping Day. We always have a bad feeling today."

"No, I mean, more than usual," I say. "Like somethin' bad is really coming. Like it's gonna be one of us this time."

"It could be any of us at any time, Raph. Our odds aren't exactly really good. Four of us in a family with a bunch of extra slips. We're lucky it hasn't been us yet," Don explains.

"Donatello!" Sensei admonishes. He hates hearin' any of us admit we could be picked.

"No, Don, me too. I feel it, too," Leo says, rising from the spot he had been meditating on. "I had a dream last night." That shut Don up. Mikey dreams all the time. Fantastical stories. I don' really dream, but I do have a lotta nightmares. Even Don dreams quite a bit. Apparently makes a lot of scientific epiphanies in 'em. Leo dreams only in very specific circumstances. When somethin' really bad is about to happen. It's a bit freaky, really.

His dreams aren't like accurate visions or anythin'. Don calls 'em "predictors". Leo gets a sense of when somethin' will happen and to who and he's usually pretty accurate in that sense. He had his first one when we were about six. Woke up freaked out and wouldn't be calmed by Sensei. He stuck close to Mike the whole day. Mikey likes attention, but that was too much even for him. He managed to sneak away after school to meet up with some bigger kids. Kid has never been real good at keepin' secrets but he somehow managed to hide the fact that the kids had invited him into the woods for a week. To this day, I dunno what they were thinking. Buncha pricks. Mikey likes to perform for people and back then that got him a lotta attention from bigger kids who thought it was funny.

They'd set up some kinda obstacle course for 'im. Thought it'd be funny to see him go through it, I guess. He was happy to try. Probably too caught up in the big kids laughin' at his antics and didn't focus on what he was doin'. Fell off a tree branch. Started screechin' like a wild cat, according to Leo. Sound like that'll attract the Foot. The big kids bolted. If the sound hadn't been enough to find Mike, the big kids runnin' woulda been.

Leo barely beat the Foot there. Mike's arm was pretty obviously broken, even to a six year old Leo. I'll never know how Leo managed to get 'im to quiet down before the Foot burst in but it's probably the only thing that saved him from anythin' worse. For makin' an "illegal playground" and makin' an "unnatural racket" Leo an' Mike both got in trouble. They wanted to give 'em each five lashes in the public square, but since Mike had already "gotten his" when he fell and broke his arm, they offered to give all ten to Leo. He said yes.

Leo was whipped ten times - eight on the back of his legs and two on the front of his arms due to his shell and plastron - in front of a crowd'a people that included Mikey, broken arm and all, watchin' Leo take those lashes. People around here, we take care'a each other. Someone recognized us as Sensei's sons. He'd already proven to be a helpful medic, so quite a few knew 'im. They ran to tip him off. Sense still didn't get there until after it was all over. The Foot just left 'em both there in the square, bleedin' and hurt. I don't think I've ever seen Sensei so angry with the Foot as he was that day. Don and I had gone home as we were supposed to, makin' up all these wild stories of what had happened to Leo and Mike and guessin' at how much trouble they'd be in when Sensei found out they hadn't come home with us.

Imagine our surprise when Sensei and two other men rushed in with a sobbin' Leo and a completely silent Mikey, both seemingly bleeding from everywhere. We'd hardly ever seen Leo cry and Mikey never shut up. I don' remember too well, but I think Don and I just sat there huggin' each waitin' for it to be over. They were both okay in the end, of course. It took two more incidents - one with me and one with Sensei - before we really started to take Leo's dreams seriously. Things still happen, of course, but it lets us prepare and sometimes perhaps the damage is less than it could have been.

We don' really know why Leo has the dreams, but Sensei says he's always been more spiritually at peace than the rest of us. He thinks that combined with his young age has let him tap into energies even Sensei hasn't really tapped into.

I don't really ever have bad feelin's, so I don't blame Don for disbelieving me when I said it, nor do I blame him when he quickly accepted it when Leo spoke up.

"What did you dream, Leonardo?" Sensei asks.

"I dreamed about sacrifice. And the Games. Raph and Don were both fighting. The dream kept switching who it was. The end of the dream was death."

"Whose death?" Sensei questioned, soundin' heartbroken but resolved.

Leo simply shook his head and looked out the window. I knew Sensei could question him for as long as he wanted. Leo wasn't gonna say. It was too hard for 'im. Not for the first time, I felt sorry for him for havin' to see what he did in his dreams.

"I don't want to lose any of you," Mikey says in a small voice.

Don put a hand on his shoulder and in an instant, Sensei was standin' beside him, huggin' him. I knew instantly what the dream had'ta mean. Don would be picked. I'm gonna volunteer in 'is place. I can't let Leo do it. It has'ta be me.

"It'll be okay, Mikey," I say. "We'll figure somethin' out." My voice was even. I looked straight into Mikey's eyes. He gave a small grin, but his eyes weren't in it.

No one else spoke. We walked outta the house towards the center for the reapin', souls heavy and silent as the grave. We all hugged Sensei before checking in, slipping into the somber crowd, our hands already linked, as per our tradition. I didn't argue it this time. I made sure I was holdin' Don and Mikey's hand.

I'm more angry than usual as we watch Ch'rell's propaganda on why we have'ta go through the Honor Games. It's not until Mikey squeezes my hand that I realize I'm growlin' under my breath. I take a deep breath and squeeze Don's hand, hopin' he'll stop whispering along with the video. He doesn't. Mikey hums quietly. I don't know if he does it more for me or for him, but I'm grateful.

Finally, the video ends, and Hun, our sector's escort, steps forward. He towers over everyone and everything. He wastes no time. "All hail, Ch'rell. It's time to pick a girl." A Foot steps forward with the bowl, and Hun jams his hand in. He pulls out a slip. "April O'Neil," he calls.

I hear several voices at once. I'd miss Don's quiet "no" if I wasn't standin' right next to him. Casey, one of my friends - one Leo amazingly likes better than the others - also shouts "no!" He starts to move towards the redhead, but several buddies grab him, patting him on the back. Robin, April's sister, and Irma, April's best friend, are both crying, saying April's name. Robin clings to her, but Irma clings to Robin. April looks very pale, but the Foot don't like waiting. Irma has a good head on her shoulders. Doesn't want to give them an openin' to beat them. She manages to pull Robin off and push April away. Tears are streaming down her face, but she actually waves at April, as she pats Robin on the back.

Hesitant, but steady on her feet, April moves up to the stage. Mrs. Morrison, our old and blind female victor, puts an easy arm around her. Hun looks vaguely bored as he beckons for the bowl with the boys' slips. I'm not sure if Don or I am holdin' each other's hand tighter. Here it comes. Don's name. Hun looks into the crowd. "Raphael Splinterson."

My world drops from under me. Somehow Don's hand is no longer in mine. "I volunteer," he says, already walking towards the stage in my place. I wonder if he's volunteered for April or for me. Regret instantly floods me at the thought.

"No, no, no, no," Mikey's saying beside me. I struggle to my feet when I realize I dropped to my knees at some point. I don't know what to do. This wasn' supposed to happen. It was supposed to be me on that stage. This isn't right.

Don's already next to Mr. Murakami, the only other living victor from our sector. Hun's grinnin' like he won the lottery. He probably feels like it, as much loathing as he has for aliens (and mutants he thinks are aliens). "Your tributes," he sneers, gesturing behind him at April and Don. April and Don are quickly led off stage by Foot Elites. Hun disappears into the buildin' behind them as well.

I'm still just staring at the stage, tryin' to work out how this happened, when I'm dragged away. I turn around and snarl, ready to attack whoever is pulling me, only to see the back of Mikey's head. Leo's draggin' us both towards dad. His strides are long and purposeful. Sensei's already started towards the front of the buildin', where we can get in to see Don. See Don to say good-bye.

Tears are streaming down Mikey's face. One hand in Leo's hand and the other in mine, he makes no move to wipe them away. He looks back at me, but doesn't say anythin'. I couldn't reply, anyway. We reach the door a few seconds after dad. The Foot look like they want to question his motive in visitin' Don, but as soon as they see us join him, it becomes pretty obvious. The ninja reluctantly lets us all in, obnoxiously counting the fee dad had to pay him to get in.

I feel like a puppet. Only movin' because Leo is pullin' along Mikey who pulls me along in turn. I barely notice all the Foot swarmin' the building. One leads us to Don's door. Sensei glances at all'a us. Leo nods at him. Sensei goes in first. The two Foot guardin' the door stand as still as statues. I hate them. I want to kill them. They're heartless murderers.

Leo turns to Mikey and I. "Are you alright?" he asks.

It's such a ridiculous questions, I let out a bark of a laugh. "It wasn't suppos'ta be like this," I say.

He nods. "I know." Then he draws Mikey and I into hugs. "Don's gonna be strong, so you need to be, too. There'll be time for tears later. He needs to go into this focused, okay?" He looks at me first. I nod. He stares Mike in the eyes. Mikey nods. He grips both of our shoulders, and suddenly one of the Foot is going inside Don's room and Sensei is being pulled out. The other Foot gestures for the next visitor.

Leo gently pushes Mikey forward. I wanna argue. I need to speak with Don. But Leo's kept his head. I can barely wrap mine around what's happened. With hundreds of Foot around, I shouldn't create a scene. Sensei is quiet. His eyes slide close and he breathes in deep, centerin' himself. The Foot drag Mikey out. Without waitin' for Leo, I go in next.

Don's face is stony. I wanna yell and shout at him. He doesn't belong here. It should be me. But I can't shout at a brother who might be dead in a few days. So I do somethin' I don't do a whole lot. I hug him.

"Raph," he says. My throat tightens.

"It's okay, Don," I say. It tastes like a lie. "You're smart. You can figure somethin' out. I know it. I believe in you, bro." He makes a choking noise, like he's swallowing a sob.

"I can't kill anyone, Raph."

I pull back and look him in the eye. "Then don't, Don." He nods. "We'll be supportin' you, Don. Every minute. No matter what happens."

He gives a grim smile. "Thanks, Raph." He hugs me again, and all too soon, the Foot ninja is comin' in. I let him pull me out.

"Aishiteru," I manage to get out before I can no longer see his face. _I love you._

Then Leo is disappearing into the room. I feel like I've gathered my wits about me a bit more. Sensei's eyes are closed, but he's gathered Mikey in his arms, just holding him. Mike sees me come out and gestures me into the hug. He looks so heartbroken I can't possibly say no. I join him and Sensei and take a deep breathe to steady myself. Leo's right. There will be time for tears later.

**Part III**

Renet slams her forehead down into the palm of her hand as Leo smiles and hugs Don. "I'm proud of you, _otouto_," he's saying. "Keep us here," he taps on Don's plastron, right over his heart.

"No, c'mon, you guys! This isn't right either," she rants, gracelessly slapping her hand down on the table. She looks around, checking for company. "Ooh, Lord Simultaneous isn't going to like all this meddling. But I have to!" Sitting up with resolve, she waves the time scepter once more.

~TMNT HG AU~

I wake up dizzy and nauseous. It's not uncommon. We don't always eat enough and I'm prone to migraines, but it feels different today. Wrong. I gotta real bad feelin'. No surprise bein' that it's Reapin' Day, but more so than usual. I go down to breakfast distracted and quiet. I've already scooped myself some oatmeal before I realize Mikey seems subdued, although Don is chatterin' away as usual.

"What's up, bro?" I ask, lightly hittin' Mike in the shoulder.

He gives me a look. He hesitates only for a second. "I don't like the feel of this."

I plop down. "I know the feelin'," I say.

"I feel it as well, my sons," Sensei speaks up, which finally causes Don to stop mumblin' to himself.

Leo stands up from the corner, giving up his display of meditation. "I had a dream last night. But it was…" he trails off and pauses for a long moment before finally settling on "different."

"Different how, Leonardo?"

He pauses again, trying to put his thoughts into words. "It wasn't as dark. I felt like an unseen someone was watching out for us. Making sure we had a chance."

He's right. That is different from his normal dreams. The only time Leo dreams is when one of us is going to be in serious danger or get seriously injured. He's usually quiet a few days after the dream, after the incident. I think his dreams end up darker than what really happens. It really affects him. Now he almost sounds like the dream gave 'im hope.

"Hmm," Sensei says quietly. "I believe change is on the horizon, my sons, but it will be a difficult journey."

After that, breakfast is an unusually silent affair. Leo settles back down to meditate, but he doesn't meditate. I can see 'is jaw workin' like it does when he's deep in thought. I'm almost happy to get outta the house to head towards the reapin'. Almost.

Sensei manages to put a hand on Mikey's shoulder before we check in. We quickly settle into the crowd, easily holdin' hands. I only complain a little. All too soon, Ch'rell's gross propaganda film beings and I'm filled with anger. How dare that murderin' scum tell us we're to blame for the Honor Games, that we should be proud to participate in them. The video ends in flames. Fitting. If I ever get my hands on Ch'rell, I'm lighting him on fire.

The hulking figure of Hun steps up, loomin' over the crowd. Ch'rell's biggest fan. The three scratches the left side of his face are more gnarly lookin' than usual. "Ch'rell's word is law," he says cryptically, then beckons the Foot forward. "Girl's first." The Foot offers the bowl of girl's names; Hun jams his hand down into it. He pulls out a slip. Seemin' almost bored, he reads it. "Angel Lapsa," he says.

Ahead of me, I see Casey's shoulders drop. Angel's pretty young. Her second year in the reapin'. Her parent's are dead and her brother, Ryan I think, was chosen for the games five years ago. He made it pretty far, but ultimately died. Pretty gruesome death, too. Ryan had taken a hit from some alien mushrooms. Started hallucinatin' pretty badly. One of the kids from a Sector Two - one of the two sectors Ch'rell uses to train new Foot ninja - gutted 'im like a fish. Ryan never even saw it comin'. Angel's mom had died givin' birth to her and her dad was killed by Foot after he attacked 'em in anger once he saw Ryan get murdered. Left her alone with her grandma. Nice woman, but gettin' old. Not always too aware of what's going on. Casey looked up to Ryan. Promised to help look after Angel when he went into the games. He basically became a brother to 'er. Gotta be hard seein' her go in.

Keno, one of Mikey's friends who likes to annoy me, also sags down, watchin' her sadly. I think he's got a bit of a crush on her. Neither him nor Casey make any moves towards her, though. She doesn't have many friends. Even with all'a Casey's efforts, the girl has some serious anger issues. Has gotten into quite a lot of trouble. Showed up to school one day with a fake Purple Dragon tattoo, matchin' Hun's and the rest of his gang's. She was whipped in the square for it. But I'm unsurprised when she simply stands tall, shoulders square, and walks forward, unafraid. She's probably been waitin' for this. I'd never say it to Casey, but I'm surprised she never volunteered.

She gives a cocky little hop up onto the stage, sauntering next to Mrs. Morrison. Mrs. Morrison puts a hand around her, but Angel violently shrugs it off, glaring at the crowd, daring them to do somethin' I'm not quite sure what. Foot wear full face masks, but I'm sure they're smilin' up there. Happy to be rid of a troublemaker. My heart clenches. She's so young.

"Now the fellas," Hun growls. The Foot with the boy's bowl steps forward, offering the names. Hun smirks as he reads the name. "Raphael Splinterson," he booms out. For all our talk this mornin', I hadn't really expected this. I'd been worried yet not worried. I'm in a bit of shock, but I gently disentangle myself from my brother's hands and start to walk forward.

Behind me, Mikey shouts. "No!" I hear Leo tryin' to calm him down. It's hard to not look back - I don't think I can make it to stage if I have to look Mikey in the eye now.

His next words make me stop dead in my tracks, though. "I volunteer!" he screams.

"No, Mikey!" Leo says - a command, really - but it's too late. I stare at him slack-jawed, rage boilin' inside of me. What is he thinking?

"Mikey!" I shout. "What-" but he's walking towards me. There's a smile on his face, but I see the fear in his eyes.

His grin gets cockier the closer he gets to me. I wanna pound sense into him. My fists are clenched at my side. I'm shaking in anger - and, if I'm honest, fear. He pats my shoulder as he passes and winks at me. In a breathy whisper so low only I can hear it, he tells me, "I'm faster and I'm not afraid to run."

I bow my head, trying to stop the tears. I can't look up, I can't turn around to face the stage, but I know Mike's made it to Mr. Murakami when Hun announces "your tributes". I'm still standing there shaking in anger when people slowly start leaving the area. Suddenly Leo's in front of me.

"Come on, Raph," he urges, grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward without giving me a chance. I let my eyes flicker forward. He's hurrying to catch up with Don who he must have already sent to dad. Sensei waits for Don to reach him, then hurries towards the front of the building where we can be let in to see Mikey. I could walk on my own, but I let Leo lead me. It's just easier that way.

Sensei is shovin' the entrance fee into a Foot's hands. The Foot is slow to take it. He makes a show of obnoxiously checkin' it. Leo and I catch up and are forced to wait before he'll finally let us in. I automatically growl as we enter. The place is covered with Foot. I feel claustrophobic. One sees us and automatically leads us away. It's pretty obvious who we're here to see.

I'm itchin' to go in and see Mike, but I know I'm not the only one. He's the baby of the family. All of us wanna go in at once, but the Foot gestures for only one of us. Leo takes a deep breath and looks at me. Mikey volunteered for me. Leo wants in and badly, but he's offering the chance to me. I must have hesitated because Sensei pushes me forward.

The room is dark. It doesn't suit MIkey. He grins upon seeing me, though, and bounds forward to embrace me. For once, I quit the grumblin' and just hug him back. Only for a moment, though. Then I quickly stick him in a headlock and give him a good ol' fashioned noogie. "What were you thinkin', ya knucklehead?" I ask and it's hard to keep the anger out of my voice.

He struggles out of my hold, whining "Raaaphie, stoppit." I loosen up and he steps back a little. Far enough away to comfortably look me in the eyes. "I don't know," he says. "It just… It felt right. It felt like the right thing to do. Like I was meant to go instead of you."

I sigh. I hate it when Mikey gets like this. He gets these strong feelin's sometimes. Talks about it like it's destiny or fate. Once it led to him savin' a young girl from dyin'. She'd fell down a well. No one knew she was out there. Mikey kept feelin' like he was bein' tugged that direction, though. He went to throw things down the well only to look down and see the girl there. She was only five or six. Miraculously no broken bones. It was real risky, but he just shimmied down there, told her to hang on, and shimmied her back up. Another time he rescued a little orange cat with a broken leg. Sensei fixed the cat up. Mikey named him Klunk. We haven't gotten rid of it since, although it mostly hides up in Mikey's room. Sweet thing when he comes out.

So I wanna argue with Mikey about these feelin's he has, but I can't bring myself to do it. It's always led to him saving someone's life before. I just hope now that it doesn't cost him his.

Since he did technically just save my life, I lightly punch his shoulder as a sign of affection. "Thanks, bro," I manage to say. It tastes grim in my mouth, though.

"Anytime," he says. I know it's sincere. Before I can say anything else, the door opens. The Foot put their grubby hands on me. I push down the urge to fight it, simply putting out my fist. Mikey bumps it as I'm pulled away. I'm silent. He pulls his hand back, wiggling his fingers. He never stops smiling.

I thought Leo would go in next, but it's Don who goes in after me. Sensei is glarin' at any Foot that will look his way. I've never seen him this angry. Leo's lookin' worriedly at Master Splintah. He glances at me as I come out, though. He's got a look on his face I've never seen before. My fear immediately dissipates and excitement slowly begins to creep through my bones.

Change is on the horizon.

**Part IV**

"Uuugh," Renet groans as Donnie leaves the room and Master Splinter enters to speak to his youngest son. "C'mon, guys, I can't keep resetting things for you! This is your last chance. Oooh, please work right one last time, scepter!" And with a fancy wave of the time scepter, time was reset once more.

Up on the balcony spying on Renet, Lord Simultaneous shakes his head and slowly creeps away from the viewing room. He'll give Renet some time to watch events unfold, but then he'll finally have to take the time scepter back. Renet still hasn't fully mastered it yet and they're lucky she hasn't sent any one to the Ice Age yet.

~TMNT HG AU~

I fight to wake up. I usually have nightmares but tonight I dream in colors. Just colors. No shapes and there are sounds I can't make out. It's weird. I don't like it. At least nightmares are familiar. I don't know what to make of the mash of colors. But I feel like somethin' is pushin' down on my eyes, keeping them closed. And I'm very lethargic. I literally claw my way out of the dream. I wake up sittin', my hands in front of me, and growling.

I'm slow ta move after that. Unsurprisingly, I'm the last one down to breakfast.

"Lookin' extra grumpy there, Raph," Mikey teases.

I don't even bother to fight it. Instead, I just agree, "yeah. Really weird dream."

He doesn't push it after that. Instead, he gets a little more serious. "About what?"

I pause a moment, unsure how to answer. I settle for honesty. "I'm… not really sure. It was just kinda blurs of color and weird sounds."

"It sounds like your mind is confused, Raphael," Mastah Splinter speaks up.

"Yeah…"

"I had a weird dream, too," Mikey says. Sensei doesn't speak a lot in the mornin' and Mikey… well, he's Mikey. "There was this big blob of cheese and it was dressed like a Foot ninja and it kept chasing me around. It repeated-" MIkey adopted a deeper voice to speak for the cheese, "'All hail Shredder!' over and over again. I kept hitting at it, but it just kept coming! And then it pulled out a sword and -" Sensei put his hand on MIkey's shoulder and patted it.

"Yes, thank you, my son. It sounds very fascinating. But I think Raphael's dream may have deeper meaning. Sometimes our dreams tell us what our waking mind cannot work out with the stress of the day."

"Oh." Mikey's face fell a little – for a nanosecond – before he perked back up. "What would a buncha weird colors mean, though?"

"Maybe Raph's tired of green," Donnie deadpans. He gets real sarcastic in the mornin's. I like it.

I can't help myself. I snort as Mikey laughs. I nevah feel this light-hearted on Reapin' Day. But somethin' about today is different. I'm just not worried like usual.

"It could mean many things," Sensei says, speakin' over our noise, "but I believe the most important thing to note is that Raphael does not usually simply dream. I believe Raphael would be the best one to hazard a guess as to what this change means."

Mikey looks at me expectantly, but I got nothin'. "Uhh…" I shrug. "I really don' know." It's too hard to think clearly in the mornin'.

"I dreamed, too," Don admits. "We were all middle-aged. I had a child. It was their twelfth birthday. Leo and I were reminiscing about the reaping and how thankful we were it was over. It was just… nice."

"Hmm," Sensei says and takes a sip'a his tea. "Sounds very pleasant, indeed."

"How 'bout you, Leo?" I ask, interruptin' his mediation act. He's usually the one to foretell stuff.

He rubs his eyes and stretches a bit, groanin' as his muscles pop. "I couldn't really sleep last night," he finally says. "I kept thinking." He pauses, hesitatin'.

"About what, my son?" Sensei prompts him.

"Well, planning, I guess is more like it." He sounds unusually timid. "Actually, it's something I've been thinking about for months now."

Master Splintah sighs. "Leonardo," he warns, "we talked about this. It's dangerous."

I'm suddenly very intrigued. I've got no clue what Leo is talkin' about.

"Yeah, I know," he says. "But I've been working it out since then. Collecting information and such." He sounds very guilty. And I'm gettin' tired of being left in the dark.

"Leonardo!" Sensei's tail whips angrily as he stands up. "I told you no! I will not lose any of you!" I can hear the anguish in his voice. He's lost so much already.

Leo winces but doesn't back down. "And you could lose one of us if we don't do this!"

Sensei's hand tightens on the edge of the table, his knuckles turnin' white.

"What in the world are you guys talkin' about?" I finally burst. Leo's the golden child. He _never_ gets in trouble. I can't understand what he's thinkin' that has Sensei so upset.

Sensei sits down with his ears flattened against his skull, but he doesn't stop Leo from answerin'. "Well- I just think… The Reapin'…" Realization suddenly dawns on me and excitement blooms in my chest. "Maybe we've… outgrown it."

~TMNT HG AU~

Hun sneers at the crowd. There's a scattering of aliens around that make his blood boil more than the rest of the insignificant scum found in the lower sectors. Besides the front row seats to the Honor Games, this is his favorite part of his job. Getting to personally deliver the news of which unlucky soul will have to enter the Games gave him a special joy.

He steps up once Master Ch'rell's video ends. "Long live Ch'rell," he says. He glances over the girls in the crowd and motions the Foot solider holding the girl's names forward. "Girls," he says simply, and enjoys the small shudder of the crowd. He picks a slip deep in the bowl. He reads the name out loud, "Jhanna." A woman alien with blue skin and long blue hair steps forward. She's confident as she makes her way to the stage.

Hun remembers bringing her in. She fought hard spouting weird ideas about government. It took a while to subdue her. He grins. Hun will enjoy watching her die. He hopes she goes slowly. He motions for the Foot on his other side to step forward. "Fellas," he nods towards them. The ripple of fear is less noticeable but it's still there. He relishes it. He hopes another freak is picked.

Hun recognizes the name right off the bat. A sense of victory washes over him. Such a trouble-making freak. He can't wait to see him brought down in the Games. Hun knows his type. All bite and even more bark, but when it comes down to it, he won't kill. Yes, this year's Games was going to be good. "Raphael Splinterson," he announces and searches the crowd for the green-skinned freaks.

Except he doesn't see them. The crowd murmurs as they look around, relieved it's not them, but scared when no one steps forward.

"Raphael Splinterson," Hun growls again. "Step up, freak. You've been chosen." But there's no turtle freak to step up. No large shells in the crowd. The murmuring gets louder. Hun's blood boils. He turns around and yells at the Elites, "Find them!" He's got six Elites here. All immediately turn and disappear in a flash of smoke on his command. "Lockdown procedure - now!" he growls at the rest of the Foot, which includes Bots and Tech. They move right away, hustling the crowd together. Many go off to make sure the town is emptied with everyone in the square. The crowd is loud now, chattering and wondering what's going to happen to them. He shouts over them, "Shut them up, now!" He can't think with all this noise. Foot batons and bo staffs come crashing into the head's of noisy citizens to shut them up. He needs to contact Ch'rell.

~TMNT HG AU~

Sensei hasn't spoken since we entered the sewers. With Don's support of Leo's plan, not even Sensei could argue with it. He'd gone quiet, finally puttin' an end to the conversation on leavin' the sector to go after Ch'rell with a regretful "You boys are growing up. I knew this day would come when I began training you. I fear for you, my sons. You are ready before I am ready for you to be. But you are right. We must act now."

Security is always tighter on Reapin' Day but the Foot aren't the only ninjas around here. And we've had years of practice slippin' unnoticed into the sewers to train. We headed out right after breakfast, only we never quite made it to the center for the reapin'. We slipped into the sewer on the way. Between Leo and Don, I know we'll make it to The Capital. I know the fight ahead'a us will be a hard one, but I know we can't be the only ones who want out. Cut the head off the snake and the rest will fall, Sensei said. If we can slip in and take down Ch'rell, we won't have to fight through all the Foot.

Don thinks he can find a way to broadcast our attempt, even if we don't succeed. We all have faith the sectors will be encouraged to do somethin' for themselves if we can show 'em the broadcast. A lot of the aliens they've brought in have been warriors and soldiers in their own race. Probably wasn't the best idea to keep them alive. Ch'rell's cockiness is going to help us take him down.

Mikey chatters in my ear. Sensei and Leo take turns shushin' him every five minutes. It's a long walk to The Capital. I gotta save my anger. I'll snap at 'im later. If I snap now, he'll just get worse, so I focus on ignoring him. I think of The Reapin' to distract myself. I wonder how it went and who got picked. I hope we can manage to take down Ch'rell before too many more children have'ta die. I finally feel like my life is worth somethin' though, doin' this. I smile as I picture Hun's face when he figures out we're gone.

"I think it meant change," I say.

Mikey giggles, confused at what I'm talkin' about. "What meant change, Raphie?"

"My dream. I think it just meant change. That things were gonna change."

Sensei speaks for the first time since we've been down here. "I believe you are right, my son. Let us just hope it's change for the best."

"I think so, Sensei," I say. "I think so." And I walk towards a better future.

_~TMNT HG AU~_

_ I hope this isn't too long! I did it as a prologue and four parts on tumblr, but it came out longer putting this into Word, lol. There are some minor differences with the tumblr story – just some quick proofreading. I hope you all enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I have not completely proofread this story, so I know there are mistakes. If they're pointed out, I'll go back and fix them. Much love, all, and thanks for reading!_


End file.
